


kiss me on the mouth

by peachtay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boxer Iwaizumi Hajime, Boxer Oikawa Tooru, Boxer Sawamura Daichi, Boxer Sugawara Koushi, Boxers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mild Blood, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtay/pseuds/peachtay
Summary: Hajime and Tooru hate each other, until they don't anymore.orThe one where Daichi and Suga scheme and plot so enemies (and soulmates), Iwaizumi and Oikawa, can see past their differences and finally fucking make out.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	kiss me on the mouth

**Author's Note:**

> idk who I think I am writing a multi chapter fic, but I hope you enjoy the ride~

“Can you stop being a bitch for two fucking seconds?” Oikawa angrily threw his towel in the direction of Suga at his best friend’s words, who caught it without thinking much about it, not even flinching. Suga threw said towel to the ground and sighed before plopping down onto the bench in the locker room. Oikawa watched him from the corner of his eye, unable to help the way the gray haired man slouched over and leaned his chin against his hand dejectly made him feel guilty. He closed his locker with a sigh before standing in front of Suga and crossing his arms.

“I’m done being a bitch, but only for two seconds. So say whatever you have to say Suga,” Oikawa’s tone was supposed to come out more sarcastic and cocky, but this was Suga after all, the one person who always saw through all his bullshit, so it ended up coming out more quiet than he planned. He couldn’t even get the smirk to show on his damn face. Suga only looked up at him, his face seemed unreadable and that worried Tooru.

  
“You’re my best friend, and I love you, I do... but you’re a fucking idiot, Tooru,” Suga started and that unreadable expression turned into a mix of frustration and exasperation and underneath it Oikawa recongized the intense look of care that was very much  _ Suga _ . “Iwaizumi is your soulmate and you’re too busy being a stubborn pain in the ass to realize you two could have a real shot at something! And don’t think that I can’t tell how much this hurts you, asshole!” The anger and frustration coming off of him in waves, and Oikawa knew he deserved it. Somewhere in the logical part of his brain, which he didn’t let talk when it came to Iwa, he knew that there was no way they could actually hate each other, but it’s what they both claimed anyways since they’d met months ago. At this point they don’t even try to get along, but Suga was absolutely right about one thing: it was tearing Tooru apart. This was supposed to be the one person in the world that loved him more than anything, that cherished him, that understood him, but every time they saw each other it was nothing but bickering and rolling eyes and if it wasn’t that, they were straight up ignoring each other. And Suga heard the same sobs and and rubbed the same back to calm the same shaky body every time Oikawa got too drunk and cried about the fact that his soulmate, of all fucking people, was his fucking enemy. 

A few months ago, Oikawa finally moved up a weight class from a middle weight to a light-heavyweight which he’d been working at for a while. Honestly, he was tired of fighting the same people over and over again, save for Suga and Kageyama. He had always been someone who was looking for a new challenge and this felt like the perfect opportunity to fall in love with boxing all over again. Of course Tooru was sad he wasn’t going to be in the ring with Suga and Kageyama anymore, but he was more excited for his new opponents that he’d spent some time observing during his training. One in particular was a man named Iwaizumi Hajime, he wasn’t sure what it was about him, but Tooru often found himself staying up late and watching his fights as far back as he could find them online. He watched the way his usual look of pissed off or just plain apathy would turn into a huge shit eating grin the second he was announced as the winner and  _ goddamn _ , maybe Tooru was a little bit obsessed with how fucking beautiful Iwaizumi was. 

What excited Tooru almost more than how breathtaking he thought Iwaizumi Hajime was? How fucking good he was in the ring.  _ Holy shit _ , he thought after watching a particularly brutal match between Iwaizumi and Daichi, who Oikawa is sure Suga is “secretly” dating, where Iwa had come out victorious. As brutal as it was, Oikawa couldn’t take his eyes off the screen, off Iwaizumi fucking Hajime, as he seemed to float around the ring and try to calculate all of his opponents moves. It reminded him of his own approach in the ring. Watching Daichi hit what Tooru thought was the final blow to Iwaizumi just for him to get up and win just a few hits later? Maybe this wasn’t obsession and Tooru was actually in love with this beautiful fucker. Immediately after seeing that though, he texted Suga to one: tease him about Daichi (who Suga informed him won the previous match when they were against each other again, inch resting) and two: to say he definitely wasn’t ready to fight someone like either of them. Yet. It was obvious they both had experience fighting bigger guys, their hits were hard and while Oikawa wasn’t afraid to get hit, it wasn’t like he wanted to lose a damn tooth or something. And he definitely didn’t want to get his ass beat that badly in any of his first matches in a new weight class, it’d hang over his reputation like a plague. It was the last thing Oikawa would have wanted.

So when Iwaizumi fucking Hajime, who was even more beautiful in person and up close by the way, was standing in the ring with him and shaking his hand before his first match as a light heavyweight, Tooru knew that someone definitely had it out for him. After their initial handshake, both of them sort of staring at the other one for a moment too long, Oikawa pulled away with a smirk of what hopefully only he knew was fake confidence.

“Are you flirting or starting a fight?” Iwaizumi huffed a laugh before turning around to go to his own corner of the ring, pausing before looking back over his shoulder.

“Maybe a bit of both,” he grinned and Oikawa knew then and there that he was definitely in love with this beautiful fucking man. He was so enthralled, he’d almost forgotten that they were moments away from beating the shit out of each other. Which is exactly what Iwaizumi did to Oikawa during his first damn match in his new weight class. Oikawa Tooru was a lot of things, but forgiving was never one of them. Sure, he was friendly with people who’d beat him, hell Suga was his best friend and he’d absolutely beat the shit out of him many times before, but this… this was a different level of embarrassment. Spitting blood out, afraid a tooth was going to come out with it, he watched as Iwaizumi was leaving the ring after being announced as the winner and was sending him that same smug ass smirk from before the match. What Tooru thought was flirty before only read as condescending now. It wasn’t enough that this bastard won, but the look on his face told him that he  _ knew _ he was going to win, that he was sure this was going to be an easy win for him. This fueled a fire in the pit of Tooru’s belly that hasn’t been able to be put out since. No one fucking counts him out like that,  **no one** . Angrily, and without warning, Oikawa thought how much sexier he looked all roughed up and how hot it was that while he lost, he was the one to do it. But maybe that was the potential concussion thinking for him.

“Sorry about the blood in your mouth,” Iwaizumi grinned before Daichi was at his side, yelling and pulling him under his arm to ruffle his hair on their way to the locker rooms. Despite all else, Oikawa honestly expected this. He knew he wasn’t ready for someone who’d been fighting stronger boxers for months longer than him, he’d even said it himself, but it was the embarrassment of all the articles and interviews that came after. Saying he fell off, that it was a mistake for him to try to join a higher weight class was bad enough, but then there were the ones that said this was going to be his legacy and he can kiss his career goodbye. This is exactly what Tooru was trying to avoid.

Fuck Iwaizumi Hajime and his beautiful fucking face. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/akaashiikeiiji) & maybe buy me a [metaphorical coffee](https://ko-fi.com/peachtay)?
> 
> the next chapter will be longer & get the drama started heh


End file.
